particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaduridan legislative election, 3677
4 | popular_vote1 = 28,436,005 | percentage1 = 43.4 % | swing1 = 1.4 | image2 = | leader2 = Midori Akahata-Ruiz | leader_since2 = 3660 | party2 = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 87 | seats2 = 87 | seat_change2 = 0 | popular_vote2 = 22,144,305 | percentage2 = 33.8 % | swing2 = 1.1 | image3 = | leader3 = Don Carter | leader_since3 = 3670 | party3 = Labor United | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 50 | seats3 = 54 | seat_change3 = 4 | popular_vote3 = 14,804,692 | percentage3 = 22.6 % | swing3 = 2.4 | map_image = Congress3677.svg | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Beatrice Tennant | before_party = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | after_election = Beatrice Tennant | after_party = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | color1 = FF0000 | color2 = 007BA7 | color3 = FE9501}} A snap election took place in Gaduridos in May 3674 to elect the 250 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a parliamentary system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state, while it controls the federal cabinet, and the Prime Minister. Furthermore, the President of the Federal Union, the country's head of state, is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background Following the last elections in 3674, the Conservative Party of Gaduridos had formed a minority government. The leftist parties Progressive Workers of Gaduridos and Labor United had consistently been incapable of reaching a coalition agreement. Despite attempts by the Conservatives and Labor to oust the Progressive President Beatrice Tennant from office, she had retained her position through the past two elections. Ahead of the 3677 elections, two minor parties were founded, the Revolutionaries and the Pirate Party, both of whom employed protest and anti-establishment rhetoric. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 250 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Conservatives' 'Progressives' 'Labor' The Labor United was led into the electoral campaign by its long-time leader Don Carter, a Progressive-turned-socialist, and former Progressive Congressman now running on the Labor ticket. The main issues addressed by the Labor United in the 3677 campaign were unemployment, social inequality and the political deadlock that had existed in Gaduridos since the break-up of talks between the leftist parties in the country. The Labor United promised to create 700,000 jobs over the next three years, should they be elected. Furthermore, they pledged to introduce universal, public healthcare and other welfare benefits. 'Revolutionaries' The Workers' Revolutionary League - Gaduridos was founded shortly prior to the 3677 election, and based its platform on radical leftism. Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Only the major parties in Gaduridos at the time of the election are shown. Results Aftermath Category:Elections in Gaduridos